Clay
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] Clay is a building material used in the construction and furnishing of homesteads in . Locations Thirty bricks of clay can be found inside the chest next to the drafting table on any purchased plot of land. Clay can also be mined with a pickaxe from nearly infinite clay deposits typically found near the building sites. Each clay deposit contains 4,000 pieces, and will take about 26 hours to deplete. Homestead deposits *Lakeview Manor: Directly outside, slightly to the right, facing out of the front door, in front of a grouping of three trees. *Heljarchen Hall: Directly outside, to the right, slightly to the rear of the stable. *Windstad Manor: Just north of the log pile. Other deposits *Druadach Redoubt - just across the river. *Guardian Stones - directly across the river, northwest, from a hunter's camp. *Ivarstead - south of the bridge, along the river before the large waterfall. A second deposit can be found past the large waterfall, on the opposite side of the river from the troll cave. *Kolskeggr Mine - across the river from Pavo's house, and another located a little bit upstream between a rock and some fallen brush. *Mara's Eye Pond - west shore, even with the island. *Valtheim Towers - under the bridge on the other side of the river, and another a little bit upstream. *Ilinalta Fisherman - by the trail leading to the camp. *Largashbur - below the bridge separating Largashbur and the lake. Walk a few steps in the direction of the lake, (still below the bridge). *Bleakwind Basin - just outside the camp's northern edge, near the bank of a pond. *Merryfair Farm - southwest of the fence (facing the water), along the shore, and between the cliffs. *Nightgate Inn - three are located here on the banks of the pond behind the inn: one just underneath the dock's left-hand side, one on the southern shore (right-most bank from the dock.) and one on the eastern shore (directly across the pond from the dock.) *Bruca's Leap Redoubt - follow the path southwest out of the main entrance to the camp. The trail terminates at the river; the deposit is on the right on the river bank. The deposit is just down the mountain and across the river from Harmugstahl. *Brittleshin Pass South - Go south from the entrance and you'll find a short wooden pier with the end slightly sunken into the lake. Turn east and follow the shore of the lake to a small cut inland to find the clay deposit. *Someone else will want to edit this, but there happens to be a Deposit on the lake that Riften is on as well on the side that the city is on but on the far side of the lake away from the players house in Riften across but following the edge of the dock across the way. On the left side leaving Riften towards the Shadow Stone, more or less. Crafting Clay is used in the construction of the following items: *Shrine base *Smelter *Trophy base *Walls Appearances * es:Arcilla Category:Skyrim: Housebuilding Items